Warrior cat mating stories
by Nakimad
Summary: Second try at this, rating is M, this time, thanks for those people who just told me! Anyway will not be taking requests for now. Thanks. Also will be doing OC's. Mine and friends. Mainly books and that but sometimes other .
1. Chapter 1

**_SquirrelstarxScarletpel_****txSpottedpath **

Squirrelstar watched Scarletpelt go around on his morning Schedule first he went to the prey pile then he went to groom himself then he would talk to Browntail, the cycle repeated every morning, But today he went out of camp with Spottedpath my best friend, I hope, no. She knew i liked him, but she must be in heat, How dare she that slutty thing.

Squirrelstar secretly followed the two out of camp she hissed at Winterfrost that she was in charge, she growled but muttered a fine. She stalked through the undergrowth and the two were heading to mating rock, it was a large sooth rock where we go to mate she watched as Spottedpath gave a girly giggle and lifted her tail showing the tom her core, _slut. _Squirrelblaze thought she watched in anger as Scarletpelt licked down her back and licked down her leg, Spottedpath shivered and smiled at him.

Scarletpelt growled and began to eat her out his tounge going around and around in circles and Spottedpath moaning before she colapsed onto the ground. "Talk dirty before i enter you" he snarled standing over her. "Enter me my master please, i need you" "Good enough" Scarletpelt snarled and he slammed his cock in her pussy, spottedpath screamed out.

Squirrelstar couldn't take it she burst through the bushes and the two cats stopped there mating. "Come and join us" Spottedpath purred. "Okay" Squirrelstar growled.

Scarletpelt smiled and began to thrust into Spottedpath again, spottedpath moaned like hell and thrashed around. "Who else have you mates, slut!" Scarletpelt demanded in furry. "Umm, browntail, Hawkfire" she screamed and then dug her clwas in the ground. "You're pussy is streched out, no fun to fuck" he growled as he beagn to speed up his thrusts, Squirrelstar padded up to Spottedpath and lowered her pussy over her face. "Suck it" she growled.

Spotedpath managed to moan a 'yes" and she began to suck at Squirrelstars core. "Oh yes!" she screeched as she felt her tounge swirl around. "Mm" Squirrelstar moaned as the she cat ate her out. Spottedpath let out a shriek as Scarletpelt came in her and Then Squirrelstar came all over spottedpath's face, "go and fuck you're self with that stick slut" growled Squirrelstar, Spottedpath nodded and slunk off.

Scarletpelt pinned Squirrelstar down and slammed straight into her no warning, he put his cock in and then pulled it out, in and then out, he began to hump fast and fast, and Squirrelstar screamed to StarClan. "Talk dirty to me" she snarled. "Oh Squirrelstar my dirty leader, fuck my cock everyday you are so tight" he groaned and began to hump fast, he then came inside her and then shoved his paw in her pussy, Squirrelstar screamed to StarClan again, and then growled as he unsheathed his claws. He tore flesh and Squirrelstar struggled. "Bitch, i am going to fuck you everyday untill you have kits then i will fuck you're kits" he snarled and the pulled his tail out and flipped her onto the ground before shoving a stick up her pussy, she screamed in pain as the stick went in and out of her.

Spottedpath's POV

I groaned as i fuck myself with a stick i watch as scarletpelt makes Squirrelstar have sex with a stick, she is moaning now. I finally came again and then got up and walked over to Scarletpelt.

I ducked underneath the tom and began to give him a blowjob, he moaned as he fucked Squirrelstar with the stick. "Mmm, Mmm!" she screamed and then he came in my mouth and Squirrelstar came, "Meet me here tomorrow and bring an apprentice or kit" he snarled and they all went off..

I know that is really bad, Its my first go, so don't hate! I will try and update everyday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go this should be better than the previous chapter ! brmableclawXCherrypaw**

Brambleclaw's POV

_Ugh. My cock is sick of Sandstorm and Tawnypelt. Don't foreget, Ivypool and Dovewing . I need someone new and fresh. Some young pussy. Hmm Cherrypaw leaving camp by herself, perfect. _

Brambleclaw snuck after her, he saw his prize and dragged her into the bushes. "what?" She said with a shocked expression. "SHUT UP BITCH OR I WILL MAKE YOU" snarled Brambleclaw, Cherrypaw nodded in fright "Crouch" he snarled. Cherrypaw did as he said, shivering

Brambleclaw bent down and licked over her pussy, Cherrypaw shivered andwrithed around, her sweet scent flooded through his nose. "Not a Virgin!?" He gasped. "N-no" Cherrypaw stuttered. "Who had sex with you?" he snarled. "Firestar" she stuttered. "His cock, oh you are so dead" Brambleclaw growled grabbing her scruff and mounting her, he moved his cock around her pussy and smiled

He thrust his cock in her pussy with a swift movement and thrust in and out. "Ohhh" moaned Cherrypaw as she dug her claws in the ground. "I know you like this bitch, and i will fuck you today and only today because tomorrow i fuck someone knew like Dewkit" he growled thrusting in and out. "No! Not that kit" wailed. Cherrypaw. "Shut up" he growled drawing blood from her scruff.

Brambleclaw growled in pleasure. "Talk dirty to me" He growled geeling her walls close in around his cock. "Master, fill me up" she hissed, "you need to learn how to talk dirty!" Hissed Brambleclaw, he felt Cherrypaw cum all over his cock. "I came now let me go!" Hissed Cherrypaw

"Not untill i come bitch" he growled, and thrust into her as hard as he could before cumming in her. "Good bye, and maybe do come back tomorrow and bring, Brightheart, Dewkit and Amberkit" he smiled and walked off


End file.
